Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face authentication login system for an image forming apparatus. The present invention particularly relates to a method for automatically logging out according to different settings for respective image forming apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the image forming apparatus having functions such as a printer, a copier and a scanner, a technology is known that displays operation screens for respective users, and restricts the respective users to use the respective functions. In such an image forming apparatus, user authentication processing is performed. As for the user authentication processing, a password authentication method or a card authentication method is general. In the password authentication method, a user inputs a user ID and a password on an operation panel of the image forming apparatus; and in the card authentication method, a user mounts a card reader for card authentication for an image forming apparatus, on the image forming apparatus, holds the card over the card reader, and thereby logs in. Here, there are problems that in the password authentication method, a user needs to perform a troublesome operation for the user, and in the card authentication method, a user that impersonates the true user by lending of the card can result in logging in. As a technology for solving these problems, the technology is proposed that uses face authentication as user authentication in the image forming apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-147452).